freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
HandUnit
For a similar character from the sixth game or the AR game, see Tutorial Unit. HandUnit = The Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5, also known as for short, is an AI voice recording in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location designed to help new technicians at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental get accustomed to the tasks required of them. It gives Eggs Benedict instructions in all nights (except Night 4). HandUnit also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, where it hosts The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, describing it as Fazbear Entertainment's project to push aside and make light of all the events that happened throughout the franchise's history, when in fact it was a seemingly last-ditch attempt to save the company itself, by hiding the bad press caused by the repercussions of the Missing Children Incident, the Bite of '83, and the Bite of '87. Description HandUnit has various functions it can perform, such as opening and closing various maintenance hatches throughout the facility and internal systems repairs. It is also capable of performing other superfluous functions such as a customizable voice setting and the ability to play music at the user's request. It also seems fully aware of the significant risk of death involved with the player's job, and will make several humorously dark comments about it as well as the player's willingness to keep coming back to it. The HandUnit is also shown to give unhelpful instructions when it comes to the player's survival, such as insisting that they proceed through the Ballora Gallery extremely quickly to avoid disturbing Ballora, when in reality doing so would disturb her and cause her to attack while moving slowly and quietly would not. It also disregards most abnormalities, seemingly not noticing them, such as Ballora's body parts being carried by the Minireenas and the two hanging technicians in the Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, HandUnit is also in denial of anything "wrong" occurring within the Virtual Experience, and tells the player not to interact with any "artifacts" from Beta Testing (such as Tape Girl's tapes), showing that it doesn't want the player to discover the truth as to why the Virtual Experience was created. Trivia *For some reason, the HandUnit's keypad does not have the full alphabet, missing the letter B, and also lacks numbers. **Ironically, this makes it impossible for the player to type Eggs Benedict, Casual Bongos, and Exotic Butters. This could be due to the autocorrect error. *HandUnit will often ask the player to enter something into its keypad interface. However, this will always fail due to the glitchy screen. HandUnit will autocorrect them in a humorous manner. **On Night 1, the protagonist's name will be autocorrected to "Eggs Benedict". **On Night 2, the voice the player wants HandUnit to use will be autocorrected to "Angsty Teen". This is not kept long, as it malfunctions. **On Night 3, the music the player wants to hear will be autocorrected to "Casual Bongos". **On Night 5, the gift the player wants to receive will be autocorrected to "Exotic Butters". ***Also, there is a white sticker printed under HandUnit's eyes which reads "Mike". ****HandUnit's words "Please enter your name as seen above the keypad." while encouraging Eggs Benedict to type his name. *On Night 2, Baby mentions HandUnit as "he", presumably implying that it is male, despite being a computer system. **HandUnit's voice provider is also male. **Oddly, in The Freddy Files, HandUnit is randomly referred to both "he" and "it" throughout the chapter for Sister Location. *At the beginning of Night 5, the HandUnit states that there are two technicians currently working. When it says to check Ballora and Funtime Foxy, the technicians are seen hanging from the ceiling where the animatronics should be. The HandUnit, however, will mistake them for the animatronics as being on their stages. *When the player reaches a certain point of Ballora Gallery, an area requiring the player to be quiet, the HandUnit will annoyingly inform them that they are taking a long time and urge them to hurry using a loud voice. This message is inevitable and will be said regardless how much time the player has spent on their way to the Breaker Room. **It is unknown why the animatronics can not seem to hear HandUnit talking to the player, as its voice is clearly loud. ***It may be because it is being said through the entire facility, instead of through the device alone. This would thus not draw animatronics to a specific location. *HandUnit seemingly replaces Phone Guy from the original games. **It sometimes ignores the danger that the player is in or disregards any abnormalities, much like Phone Guy. *HandUnit is often replaced by Circus Baby's voice, who tells the player not to follow the HandUnit's instructions. *HandUnit does not speak in Night 4, as the player does not start the night via the Elevator. *Although HandUnit has given the player the autocorrected name, it is not used throughout the week. *The open and close animations of HandUnit are identical to those of the Monitor. *The magazine mentioned by the HandUnit (Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins) is seen in the book Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook. **HandUnit also repeatedly quotes Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook. *During Night 2, the HandUnit will glitch out when he reverts back to the default voice and makes this noise: And this is that same file after being sped up by 200% and the pitch increased 25%. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Keypad.gif|The keypad raising and lowering. Monitor Malfunction.gif|The keypad glitching. 299.png|An error that appears after the player clicks on several letters. 295.png|The words, "Eggs Benedict" on . Text.png|The words, "Angsty Teen" on . 296.png|The words, "Casual Bongos" on . Exotic Butters.png|The words, "Exotic Butters" on . |-|Audio = Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 (if the wrong button is pressed) (If the Player delays) Night 5 (Only Plays if the Player follows Circus Baby's instructions) (Only Plays if the Player Ignores Circus Baby's instructions) Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (Plays during the intro sequence) (Plays after the Player agrees to the waiver) (Plays when the Player is first presented with the selection menu) (Plays when "Parts and Service: Bonnie" begins) (Plays when the Player removes Bonnie's left eye) (Plays when the Player places Bonnie's left eye inside the left cleaning receptacle) (Plays when the Player removes Bonnie's right eye) ({Plays when the Player places Bonnie's right eye inside the right cleaning receptacle) (Plays when Bonnie's face plate has opened) (Plays when the Player presses the button inside Bonnie's secondary throat pipe) (Plays when the player adjusts Bonnie's guitar) (Plays after the Player successfully adjusts Bonnie's guitar) (Plays after the player replaces Bonnie's eyes and closes his face plate) (Plays after the "Parts and Service: Chica" challenge begins) (Plays after the Player removes the expired pizza slices from Chica's body) (Plays after the Player opens Chica's beak) (Plays after the Player clears the cockroaches from Chica's body) (Plays after the Player re-attaches Chica's arm and Cupcake plate) (Plays after the Cupcake runs away from Chica's plate. (Plays if the player delays in retrieving the Cupcake) (Plays if the player continues to delay in retrieving the cupcake) (Plays in the Blacklight mode version of "Parts and Service: Chica" after re-attaching Chica's arm and Cupcake plate) (Plays after the Player returns the Cupcake to Chica's plate) (Plays if the Player does not eat the nearby Pizza) (Plays if the Player continues to ignore the nearby Pizza. Repeats approximately 3 times before the Player is Jumpscared by Chica.) (Plays after the Player enjoys some delicious Pizza) (Plays when the "Parts and Service: Freddy" challenge begins) (Plays when the Player grabs the Child's hat wedged in Freddy's jaws) (Plays when the Player retrieves the Child's hat) (Plays after the Player drops the Child's hat in the Lost and Found bin) {Plays when Freddy's chest cavity is opened) (Plays when the Player drops the child's hat in the lost and found bin) (Plays when the Player removes Freddy's music box and places it on the work table) (Plays when the Player resets Freddy's safety latch) (Plays when the Player drops the child's shoe in the lost and found bin) (Plays when the Player drops Freddy's music box) (Plays if the Player drops one of the spare music boxes) (Plays when the Player places the replacement music box into Freddy's chest cavity) (Plays when Freddy's chest cavity is closed) (Plays when the "Parts and Service: Foxy" challenge begins) (Plays when Foxy starts malfunctioning) (If the player delays in resetting Foxy's legs) (When Foxy regains control of his legs) (When Foxy regains control of his right arm) (When the Player successfully inserts the chest control fuses into place) (When the Player inserts Foxy's eye into its housing) (Plays when the "Dark Rooms: Funtime Foxy" challenge begins) (Plays when the "Vent Repair: Mangle" Challenge is triggered(id est: when the large, yellow, and obvious button is pushed).) (Plays when all of the puzzles in the "Vent Repair: Mangle" challenge are completed) (Plays when the "Vent Repair: Ennard" Challenge is triggered(Id est: when the large, yellow, and obvious button is pushed).) (Plays when a stage in the "Vent Repair: Ennard" Challenge is completed) (Plays after Ennard is set ablaze by the flames in the boiler room) (Plays when the showtime function is selected(currently unused)) (Plays after 3 challenges are completed) (Plays after 4 challenges are completed) (After the Player accesses the Tape Room for the first time)) (Plays after 8 challenges are completed, should the player not have come across the Tape room yet) (Plays after 8 Challenges are completed, should the player have accessed the tape room before then) (Plays after 10 Challenges are completed) (Plays after 14 challenges are completed) (Plays after 19 challenges are completed) (Plays after 25 challenges are completed) (Plays after 35 challenges are completed) (Plays when walking onto the show stage in the "Pizza Party" challenge) (Plays when the credits end)) The Curse of Dreadbear (Plays when beginning the game after the DLC is installed) (Plays when the "Haunted Mansion: Build-A-Mangle" challenge begins) (Plays during the "Haunted Mansion: Build-A-Mangle" challenge, when the timer reaches 0) (Plays if the player loads an insufficient amount of components into the assembly chute) (Plays if the player loads a significant amount of components into the assembly chute) (Plays if the player loads a perfect amount of components into the assembly chute) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear Category:Characters Category:AI Voices